


Inspiration

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Exams, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is struggling with an Academy assignment, and Ben helps.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Exam
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Just stay calm.” That was what Ben said, after Poe had called after struggling with a paper he was doing for his Galactic History class.   
  
“I am calm,” Poe said, in a way that suggested that he was at his wit’s end. “I’m just...I think my brain’s constipated is all.”  
  
Silence.   
  
“Well, um, that’s certainly a way to put it,” Ben said, smiling.   
  
“I’m glad you’re finding my pain amusing,” Poe said wryly, but his lips were twitching. It was a relief to see, now that Ben thought about it. Seeing his boyfriend in distress over something as trivial as an essay...  
  
Well, then again, Poe was writing an essay on the Mandalorian Wars. More specifically, the battle of Malachor V. The air strikes. The creation of the Mass Shadow Generator. Revan’s duel with Mandalore the Ultimate. Things of that nature.   
  
“So, what’s the problem?” Ben said.   
  
Poe sighed. “It’s not that I’m a moron when it comes to air strike tactics. My mom was a pilot, for kriff’s sake.”  
  
“You are the opposite of a moron,” Ben said. “You’re an un-moron, Poe.”  
  
Poe snorted. “Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.” A sigh. “But yeah, it wants me to form an opinion on Malachor V and the tactics used. I definitely know that the Mass Shadow Generator was a dick move. And, um, Revan was a dick sending his troops there. Especially since it was mostly people that made him mad...”  
  
“We’re getting somewhere,” Ben said. “So your argument is that Revan was a dick.”  
  
Poe actually did smirk. “Yeah. True. But yeah...unfortunately, this is ‘serious academia’. If I’m not using purple prose, I’ll probably get an F. ‘It doesn’t look like a thesaurus took a diarrhea dump on it, automatic F!’”  
  
Ben actually did laugh. "I don’t think your professor’s that pretentious.”  
  
“Point. Maybe it’s just my brain being constipated.” A beat. “Y’know, I’m pretty good under pressure, but even I have my moments. Hopefully that doesn’t make me...y’know.”  
  
“Y’know?”  
  
“Like...a laserbrain.”  
  
“You’re the opposite of a laserbrain. You’re...what exactly is the opposite of a laserbrain anyway?”  
  
Ben could say that it was a victory when he actually got Poe to laugh.   
  
***  
  
Poe was already typing furiously into his datapad. There was something about the way his brow furrowed, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, that was enough to make Ben feel a tug of affection towards him. The way Poe’s brows seemed to draw together, the way that he seemed so dedicated. There was some sort of old music that Shara used to like playing in the background even as Poe typed — and then Poe finished.   
  
“Oh, thank the stars,” he said. “I didn’t think three pages would be the end of me...”  
  
“I think the mistakes made during the Mandalorian Wars could fill the galactic tax book,” Ben said wryly. “Don’t think they’d be restricted to three pages.”  
  
Poe snorted. “Yeah, maybe my professor was being nice.” Then, “Just gonna read it out loud to you.”  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
***  
  
Even putting aside just how pretty Poe’s voice was, Ben could say that there was something about Poe’s writing that was...wonderful. Even if he wasn’t all but blinded by love for his boyfriend, he would have found something compelling about how Poe argued for better mental health treatment for the people affected at Malachor V, discussing tactics and basic empathy and more.   
  
“And you said you couldn’t do it,” Ben said, smiling. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”  
  
"Great!”  
  
One upload later, Poe faced him. Then, “You ever wish that you could do more? More than you’re doing right now? I mean, I’ve heard some of the stuff going on, things Ren and his cronies are doing, and I wish I could do more to help them.”  
  
“I know how you feel.” Ben knew it too well. It was a feeling he had when he tried to fall asleep, hearing the sounds of the galaxy in his ears. “And I know you. People don’t realize how wonderful you are.”  
  
A smile from Poe. “I think you’re wonderful too, Ben. More wonderful than you think.”  
  
Silence.   
  
“I better get to bed,” Poe said. "Thank you, Ben. You...if I was able to, I’d hug you through the screen.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Ben didn’t have to say he loved Poe. Sometimes, it was all too clear.


End file.
